Raoul of the Opera
by TheGuardianKnux
Summary: Interesting title I hope! Let that not be a road block! anyway, Raoul doesn't get to Chrisitne who has to marry Erik. She ends up learning more about him even in her new life of grevience over the boy who rescued her scarft...But, is she really alone?
1. Abduction

**Author's Note: Don't worry! I'm still working on my other story about my crazy POTO life! :P I'm not going to quit working on it but I had an idea! Another one of those ErikxChristine stories only…With a twist! I decided to do point of views so get ready and…..Raoul fans might not be happy…..Too bad!**

**NOTE: I own nothing! Not even the plot twist! Heheheh!**

** (POV Christine.)**

I tripped again, this dress getting in the way of my feet and, not to mention, we were running faster than I was able to keep up in such an article of clothing. I breathed hard and rapid, trying to keep up with my captor's urgent pace that would not desist. I picked up the floor length skirt so that I wouldn't trip again but, it only helped a little. He had only grabbed an almost shattered candelabrum, so it didn't shed very much light, which made everything look terrorizing in this dark, damp, hellish place. How could he stand to live here? I just couldn't understand. Why did he want to keep living down here….Seeing that this is the only place that feels like home to him in his twisted views… At least, that's what I imagined.

How could he put up such a facade as my, "Angel of Music," and even try to pretend to be my father? It sickened me. Any pity that I had for him before was vanishing. I felt angered at the thought of someone trying to act like the angel my father had promised me. To me it feels like, if someone were to try that, it would be like snatching away my only source of hope. A false hope that, in a sense, was true so maybe, the mysterious Don Juan really _is_ my Angel of Music sent down to watch over me. I felt too confused to ask myself anymore about it. I just kept running, trying to keep up with his quickening pace.

I hope Raoul comes quickly…

**(POV Raoul)**

I couldn't believe it. I knew the monster would take it far but, to burn in his eyes, his "Domain?" It was almost suicidal, and all this just for Christine. As soon as he had cut the rope I had tried to get down using a convenient tassel that had hung down low enough for me to fall to the ground without injury. That's when the once radiant, chandelier that looked like that of a small sun, had crashed into the crowed of horrified audience members, and taken the lives of the ones who weren't quick enough. I felt numb, like I couldn't move or I would end up sprawled weakly on the floor, but I knew I had to keep going. Christine was in danger, and if the monster hurt her, I would make sure that he'd end up with more than just a scar, even if Christine wouldn't want me to do that. I knew that the only way I would be able to find this, this Erik, as Madam Giry had told me, was if I found the woman.

I covered my nose and mouth with my sleeve and continued on through the fiery inferno looking for her or any signs of any others. I decided to make my way towards back stage where I guessed others might be, when I saw some stage hands running towards me.

"Viscount!" One exclaimed, "What do you think you-"

I had no times for wasteful conversations. All I cared about was finding Christine quickly before Erik could do, well….Things that I did not want to necessarily want to think about. I interrupted him.

"Where is Madam Giry?"

I saw her run towards me. She looked visibly shaken. Young Meg was following her.

"Come!" Madam Giry commanded urgently, "We do not have much time!" I understood. Felt confident that she could lead me to the catacombs of the Opera Populaire, but that did not tame the pressing worry that something would go wrong…..Very wrong…..

**Author's Note: I hope you like the first chapter and believe me, there's going to be more coming so, watch out. I know it wasn't the most exciting first chapter but, I want it to lead up to something so, I can't spill the beans and ruin some twist stuff yet! So just wait! I'll try to have chapter 2 up tonight! So just wait! : P**


	2. Thoughts of a Caged Bird

**Author's Note: I'm just typing this to help with my writer's block! :P and I love the idea of Erik forcing Christine to marry him est. And well for Raoul…..It'll be worth it! :P so trust me! You'll like it! XD And thanks for the first review! You know who you are! :P**

**NOTE: I don't own anything...But I WOULD like to own Gerik! :P Um….I said nothing! :D**

**(POV Christine.)**

I tried kicking and getting out of his iron grasp but it wasn't working. He wouldn't let go and if anything, kicking and squirming like a small, angry child only made his grip tighter but, that didn't mean I wouldn't stop trying to escape! I'm not going to let him keep me her against my will! He's not my father and he certainly isn't my angel!

Or my soon to be husband.

I decided to finally stop, seeing that my kicking and trying to twist my torso so that I could get out of the position in which he held me, wasn't working. I felt like a child over their father's shoulder, which made me very annoyed. I sighed wearily and let my muscles loosen as I lay over his shoulder, my torso laying rather uncomfortably as I felt slung over like a sack. We were still on one of his gondolas, making our way towards his isolated island that he calls home.

_Home_. I thought with a sarcastic scoff. _Wither he thinks it is, it __will not __ be mine!_

I watched the misty green water under the gondola leave little ripples and waves, the huge passing columns, their odd and beautiful carvings, silent and never speaking, watching me being taken away and not helping. I wonder if they could, would they. Which I know is an odd thought but, I've let intriguing thoughts leave me before, especially when I was trying to think of _something_ besides my father's departure into Heaven.

I squinted away the hot tears that were starting to appear. I knew that now was not the time to think of such things that I had tried to move on from, but, it was all returning, all because of him. I felt my heart turning to ice as a small flame of hatred tore through my blood rather quickly. I glared off into the distance.

I will get out of this. I will not let this imposter lock me in a cage like a trapped bird.

I breathed out deeply, releasing some of that fire as I felt more tears leak out. I knew that I couldn't stay that hateful for long, but I was still mad.

I then realized that I had tensed up again and released my tension. I closed my eyes and felt my "Angel's" hold on me shift into a more comfortable hold. Listened to him breath quickly, I sensed his anxiousness. I tried to shift myself so that I could hear his heart beat, but to no avail, his grip tightening again so that I could not escape. I then thought something resentful , with a loathing smirk.

_Why bother, when I know he doesn't have a heart?_

**Author's Note: It's late so, I'll type more tomorrow but, I hope this will hold you all over till tomorrow and trust me, I have plenty of time! So I better get off my butt, then back on with my lap top and type! So I hope you like this chapter! :P**


	3. Trapped

**Author's Note: Oh it's such a beautiful day out here, sitting outside and typing and getting the sun in my eyes. It's such a wonderful feeling! And I'm happy to update my stories so PLEASE REVIEW! I know, I'll be saying this too many times to count and THANK YOU for the first review! You know who you are!**

**NOTE: I own nothing, except maybe the plot twist! :3 you know who you are!**

**(POV Raoul.)**

"This is as far as I go." Madam Giry told me urgently, unable to hide the great amount of fear that she was displaying over her aging features. I nodded understandingly but, I felt like something wasn't right.

"Wh-" I started to ask turning around, still keeping my hand at the level of my eyes like she had so urgently told me to but, when I did, the nimble ballet teacher was no were to be found. I felt myself go numb and my stomach churn sickly with fear.

This isn't going to be easy.

I sighed, trying to release my increasing fears. I started to walk a little faster, forcing my legs to move even though they didn't want to and they felt like pudding, wobbly and without balance.

I could go for a sip of wine right about now.

Knowing that I was being a coward, acting like a small child who needed there security and a hug from their parents when they had a nightmare.

I knew for one that I am a capable 20 year old adult who could save his soon to be wife from the clutches of a deranged masked man.

I really need a big sip of wine right now.

Looking at my surroundings, which were worn, spiral stone stairs that were damp from the slightly loud, sloshing waters below that carried were the sewers of the Opera Populair. Looking back up, I noticed some odd looking torn banners. They were still, acting stony and silent like the walls they were hanging on. I shivered. This all looked too eerily for my taste but, I ignored my tastes and proceeded to take off my leather jacket so that it would weigh me down. I knew from what Christine had told me, or rather, what I had tried to get out of her, that Erik's island home was surrounded by misty green water that appeared to be probably deeper than it looked so, I knew that any unnecessarily articles of clothing would just weigh me down. I was now just wearing my suit shirt and under shirt. I shivered, feeling a little colder. After moving my hair out of my face and whipping my fore head with a deep breath, trying to get rid of any nervous sweat that was now dripping down my face, I started to run rather blindly down the stairs.

That's when I suddenly fell. I fell down so suddenly that I gave a surprised yelp. I had landed somewhere except, I didn't know where. It was dark and very, very wet. I felt the cold waters push against me and curl around me, as if to try and swallow me. I gave another shutter and felt myself start to shake with fear.

I knew this wasn't going to be a good thing that I was down here. I felt hectic! I felt myself freeze with absolute terror as I thought about where I was at till, I thought of what could be happening to Christine.

_Christine_!I thought urgently, my eyes widening. I called out her name urgently but then, I stopped, knowing it would do me nothing. I felt my shaking being replaced by a flame, a flame of anger. I couldn't believe that that-that _thing_, which was a little too nice of a name for such a monster, was able to easily steal Christine, right in front of me but mostly, I was mad at myself.

Nothing had gone right. It's my fault that I had asked her to go on stage, and for what? To keep the show going, to capture a "ghost" that I knew would easily slip out of any hold that I thought I had on him. Who was I fooling? I knew nothing of this game that Erik had made, a game that was growing more dangerous by the minute.

I finally decided to stop uselessly thinking of my anger and try to find a way out of this water filled room when I heard it.

_Clank. Clank-cla-clank-cla-clank._

I heard the whirling of a large link chain above me and say something slowly coming down on me.

It was a large sewer grate with very narrow square openings.

I was trapped.

**Author's Note: I might add more tonight but a Clift hanger is good for you all for now! Hehehehehh! XD The twist is about to co-me! I feel so evil! **


	4. No Escape

**Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE! I'L- um….heheh…never mind what I said I'll do…That would be embarrassing….Anyway, please R&R my stories and, on a good note, my stories are coming along smoothly! So expect a good amount of updates because, I have lots of time! Thank the Lord for the SUMMER TIME! :P**

**NOTE: I own nothing! Except the evil, delicious, mouth watering plot twist! Mwhahahahah! Raoul haters will love it!**

**(POV Raoul.)**

I breathed very slowly at first and very quietly, trying to listen to how fast the clanking grate was coming down on me. After a few seconds I understood, I had no time to lose.

It was coming down. Fast.

Then I noticed something about the dark waters that I am in. They were quickly rising, now coming up to my thighs.

I was very, tremendously worried. I couldn't see an inch in front of me and when I extended my arms out, I felt my finger tips brush against rough, damp wall. When I looked up, I only saw very, very dim light through the grate that provided no hints as to where I was trapped. The only hint that I understood immediately was that I was in danger.

Big danger.

I breathed faster now, anxiousness and tons of fear welling up inside of me, flooding my senses. I felt like a young horse would if it was trapped in a snow storm and couldn't find the rest of its herd. That gut feeling when you knew you had done something idiotic.

I had just fallen into the trap of a monster, the belly of a dragon, and there was no way out.

But I wasn't worried for my safety interiorly. I was worried about Christine's.

_Christine,_ I thought, rage spreading through me like a wild fire. I couldn't just hate Erik for taking her, like I said before, it was still my fault also. I gritted my teeth, Why was I such an idiot? I knew, I _knew_ that he wouldn't let her go. I saw it the moment he had obviously stridden on stage with movements that showed were he thought everyone's place was in his eyes.

Below him. It sickened me. How could he pride himself that much? And they way he had acted and the way he had touched _my _Chri-

She isn't _my _Christine. She isn't owned by anyone! And I am not stooping to _Erik's_ level! Christine….Oh Christine…..

I then remembered, yet again, that whatever I was feeling would have to be put on hold. I was still trapped.

I felt the water start to rise to my torso and the sewer grate or whatever it was start to fall clank closer to my head. I started to panic again till I told myself to snap out of it and find a solution to my problem. I place my hands out in all directions and used my finger tips to feel around the rough walls to see if there were that many corners. I felt four so I knew I was in a square shaped room of sorts. I also knew that there was floor.

Well there _was._

I felt the floor suddenly collapse under me as more water gushed up from where the floor was. I felt the stones that were under me brushed against me as they floated to the top. Knowing that I haven't have much time, I took a gulp of air before I made my way under to such for something, a mechanism of some sorts to stop the incoming wall from closing since the water was now coming up to my chest. I dived in and swam around, felling around for any sort of turning device to stop all this water and the grate above. I felt only the walls and my lungs about to burst. I swam quickly up to the surface and breathed in some more air and to my horror, the grate was coming down faster. I swam downwards, quicker than before, and felt around for a mechanism. I found nothing in front so I started to twist and feel around clockwise. I moved my hands up and down but felt nothing. I started to panic more and quickly bolted in a fright up to the surface. The water was closing around my neck.

"CHRISTINE!" I yelled helplessly, hoping that my love could hear my desperate screams since, I knew no one else could. My stomach felt sicker than before as fear took over my limbs. I could move, and the water was rising faster and the grate was dropping even faster. There was no way out.

"CHRISTINE!" I screamed. I wanted her to hear my petrified screams as the water was starting to close over my head, as was the grate.

"CHRIS-" I hacked, my desperate plea dying mid sentence as rising water filled my lungs. I tried to spit it out so that I could breathe through the grate. I swam up again and tried breathing through the grate as the waters rose above me, closing off any way that I could breathe in anymore air. I knew that that was my last breath. There was no way out.

I closed my eyes and thought of her long, curly, and chocolate brown locks. Those big, innocent, soft brown eyes, and her warm, but sad smile but, most of all, I thought of those word she had whispered to me.

_I love you._

With that I knew there were warm tears coming from my eyes as I awaited the enviable.

I opened my eyes and saw black splotches in front of me that were darker than my surroundings. I knew what would happen.

The dark spots grew as I let my last breath of air escape me, water now filling my lungs the spots grew even bigger.

_I love you too, Christine and, no matter what, I'll make sure that you'll see me one last time!_

And that's when I blacked out, now knowing.

I had just died.

**Author's Note: I'm kind of sad. I know Raoul haters will love this but, it feels wrong killing Raoul off like that since it's easier, in my opinion, to like him in the book instead of the movie. *Sigh* Well, stick around for the next chapter! :P Hope you liked this one! R&R!**


	5. Breaking

**Author's Note: I wanted to update right away! :P SQUEE! I'm so excited to know that somebody likes my story and now, after four chapters, I will finally credit you! Thank you ****.Fenix ****for reviewing and reading this story! I hope you'll read the whole thing and I'm sorry that I didn't reply and say thanks but, I had to turn off the since I haven't been a make user for very long BUT I think all of you are really nice and kind and have made me feel very glad to write for such nice people! So thank you and as always, R&R!**

**NOTE: I own nothing EXCEPT that plot twist were I killed 2004 Raoul…..I still feel kind of bad….And I would feel worst if it was the book's Raoul….He's better in my eyes! :3**

**(POV Christine.)**

I was now being dragged over rather quickly towards an area near one of his mirrors that was covered by a red curtain of sorts. I had tried twisting and escaping from my Angel's grasp but it was impossible. His strong grip wouldn't allow me, his hand acting like that of a trap;

And I felt like an animal trapped in it.

I felt his frustration grow along with mine. I saw him quickly grab my shoulders and turn me to face him, his disfigurements now closer to me than before. I shuttered slightly since, he had turned me towards him rather sharply.

His face though, showed more than disfigurements, it showed lots of emotions but, the two most main ones were terror;

And rage…. Lots of rage.

"WHY!" He yelled at me with lots of anger and sadness, "WHY, CHRISTINE, WHY?"

I tensed up with fear and stared at my captor, his cold blue eyes wild, his pupils dilated. I breathed in very slowly and stared at him in fear. I did not know what to say at that moment but, then I thought of something. Rage started to build up in me again.

"Why?" I asked quietly, my voice started to rise, my back straitening as I felt my blood start to boil.

"WHY? BECAUSE!" I screamed angrily, making him look a little more nervous, I felt my fist clench tightly, "YOU MURDERED THE INNOCENT AND TRIED KILLING THE MAN _I _LOVE! THAT'S WHY!" I tried running why he looked distracted by my rage, but he grabbed me again, my eyes filling up with warm tears again, my rage residing, grief replacing it. Thoughts and memories of Raoul replaying in my head, making me writhe in pain. My Angel looked at me, obviously hurt very much by what I said but, instead letting his grip loosen, it tightened, making my grit my teeth. I tried batting away the tears and look at his face so that I could read what emotion he would now give off but I already had a feeling.

I was mad, of course, but there was something else…..He a sadistic, twisted smile...One that mad my stomach whirl with nausea. His blue eyes, once raging and clouded, were now clear and icier before. He looked _very _sinister.

"You mean _loved_," He spat poisonously, "By now, he is no longer with us." He looked rather pleased with himself. I felt my nauseous stomach drop. I knew Raoul was in danger and now I just realized.

My Angel is right. He would have caught up to us by now, seeing as though Madam Giry would have told him out of guilt. I stared at the twisted man in front of me, holding my breath. I saw him smile with a rather vile pleasure that sickened me.

"And even if he hasn't. Why would he come?" My Angel crooned rather poisonously. I felt my limbs seize and my body refusing to respond. I knew what was coming. I felt as though he were acting like a snake, slowly coiling around me and squeezing me till I died, slowly the "snake" the pleasure of killing his prey only, instead of actually killing me, he was killing a _part _of me.

My hope, and my love, my love for Raoul.

I stood still and listened to him carry on with his cruel game of breaking me, making me lose my fight against him.

"Seeing as though he is a _handsome_," He let the words slither out as if they pained him to say such a thing, "And _powerful_ socialite with such a high status to maintain. In his eyes," I watched my Angel, or as I should now call him, my tormentor bend down towards my face as I slowly inched towards the ground in pain, my eyes filling with tears again, feeling the grief and hopelessness choking me, like a noose wrapped around my neck, slowly suffocating me, " You were only an _object_, a that he could easily use to _pleasure_ himself with."

I let a wail escape me. I couldn't hold back any longer. His last comment was the finally nail in my comment. Grief had over taken me, drowning me in its grasp, my Angel had finally done it. He had broken me, my hope now lost but, my love wasn't! I still loved him but one thing I knew. He wasn't coming. No one was. I was idiotically in love with someone who I knew was;

Dead.

**Author's Note: Don't worry, I'll update tomorrow! I'm not sure why **

**I'm updating this quick but, I just want people to see that they can have faith in my updates! :P**


	6. Hollowness, a Burden

**Author's Note: I've been slacking off slightly…..A smidge! But I'm happy that this story is popular so I'm going to focus on this one a little more unless the review's for the other one go up so please R&R like usual on my work and what not and I'm sorry that there are a lot of spelling errors but, I'll worry about it more if it becomes increasingly noticeable! Anyway, thank you person who reads this story! I tried crediting you and failed but, you know who you are! :P**

**NOTE: I own nothing…Except Erik being a little OOC…..It's that time of the month again for him isn't it! :P just kidding!**

**(POV Erik.)(Finally!)**

_There._ I thought sadly, _that should have knocked her out. _

I did not like putting _my _Christine through pain like that but, if she had kept continuing to act like a child in need of a nap, she would have never stopped trying to escape without stopping to hear my pleas! My cries! I know I am not worthy of her love, that I am below her angelic presence, that I am but a lowly creature, a mistake upon men, my face of that which could kill a mortal soul by looking at it let alone touch it. That is why though, she has yet to turn to ashes in front of me, like many of my of the important things in my life have…..All because of this, this _infection_ which has poisoned the love between Christine and me. My face is not the only cause. It is _him._

The Viscount.

Oh how I am jealous of what he has. People would listen to whatever he spoke. Wither it be idiotic ideas or not, people would listen to him. But what makes me jealous the most besides his power, a power in which I had to steal and was not given by that of a birth right, is the fact he is perfect. Flaw less. Wither I want to admit it or not, he had that very tinge of innocence that Christine has. He knew not of the hard life of one who was ridiculed, beaten, tortured, and sold off so that he would hopefully die and be washed away like that of a sin. All my Mother ever thought of me was a sin. A mistake. But I am choosing to not think of such pain and disgrace right now. Now is the time to start over once again only, normal, instead of the kind who must hide from the crowds that wish to see him ostracized once more. I now have a wife, a home, even if it has to be rebuilt, I have a home.

I feel like I have succeeded only, there is one problem:

It all feels empty.

I know that the suitor, the viscount is dead, one of my traps on the stairway probably ended his life. I will go and check later. But the reason I am hollow is, that I know Christine is now broken, her love dead, her hope either gone or almost. I had made her pass out in a wail and in a fit, a grievance of tears and sorrow. I know she is depressed but, she will have to adjust to her new life….For the both of us. I still felt hollow though…..

Once Christine had cried herself to sleep, curled up like a child on the ground, I had taken her to my bed chambers, _our_ bed chambers, and laid her to rest so that she could sleep and maybe get over her grievance in her dreams. I hoped since now, the feeling of killing the boy had started to make me feel heavy and I was surprise. I knew I only killed when nessicary and never felt guilty afterwards, but now? Now I felt the price of a life weighing down upon my soul.

It is a heavy price, one that was sucking my energy dry.

One thing is for sure though….Even though I knew he would have to be dead by now….Something did not feel right…It felt colder now, and heavier….Could I be imagining it?

_Maybe._ I thought, silence filling in the space between Christine and I, who I was watching breathe in her sleep. I felt pangs of longing as I sat next to her, not wanting to violate her in anyway. I kept thinking, hollowness consuming me as I thought this over and over again;

_Or maybe it is the price of the kill which will now lie upon you. Forever._

**It's short BUT, I'm starting a new story BUT AGAIN don't fret! I love writing this one so I will try updating it once or twice a day! :P YW!**


	7. Nightmares of Death

**Author's Note:**

**Erik: I have done it! Mwhahahahah! I have killed the fo-**

**Me: :C Excuse me? WHO KILLED THE FOP? Hmmmm?**

**Erik: :C you did…**

**Me: And?**

**Erik: I know I shouldn't have bothered you at five in the morning….. 0.0**

**Me: XD GOOD! Now remember that! **

**Yep…..Couldn't fall asleep….So hungry…Stupid phantoms….**

**Erik: I heard that!**

**NOTE: I own nothing…Except the next plot twist and Christine's misery that some would say is well deserved…..**

**(POV Christine.)**

_CHRISTINE!_ I heard a scream of pain and agony. _SAVE ME! OH CHRISTINE! _I tried to block out the wrenched screams that wailed in the darkness, the black void of nothingness that lay in my once pure heart, slowly devouring it. I walked through this dark place, searching for something I knew I could not find:

The will to continue.

All I heard through this endless walk was the moans, the agony filled screams, the wails of fear and anguish haunting my slumber. I know these are only dreams but, they feel so real.

He is dead. I know it.

I continued my walk through this dark place, feeling watched. Followed. But, every time I turn around, I see no one following me.

Or that is what I think.

I then call out stupidly:

"Hullo? Who is there?"

No one replies with words…..Just sounds…And this time around I hear a deep laugh…..A tenor laugh…One that is filled with dark pleasure. It then speaks:

"No one can save you now. Imp." It hisses, dripping with venom, making me wildly turn around, looking every which way. Then everything slows down as the noose shoots out from behind and quickly closes in on my neck with accuracy. I then feel myself go numb as the owner to the voice approaches me. It is him.

The Phantom of the Opera.

His face looking more twisted each time. This time it is sown together parts of two faces, the stitching sickeningly noticeable. It makes me almost pass out in fear.

It is the grotesquely missed mashed faces of Raoul and my father put together.

This is the part where I hear myself scream. He only laughs, in two voices that sound out in unison of two people I love more than anything. More that music!

"Why so frightened little imp?" It cackles madly, "Are you afraid of being sent to my home of hell underground? Completing the myths? I as Hades and you as Persephone?" He then tightens the noose and I feel my life flash before my eyes as I die quickly.

This is what my nightmares are now, endless voids with no beginnings.

And no endings.

Death being felt each night,

Till I am free.

**(POV Erik.)**

_January 23__rd__, 1871_

_I have decided to log Christine's time with me ever since she has slipped into this unconsciousness that I hope she can escape, which fills me with painful fear._

_And guilt._

_I am surprised that I feel bad for killing the idiot boy but, I do. He has put my Christine in a state of shock, so to speak, and it has been a day or two without her waking up. I am afraid that I have gone too far._

_I've only managed to fall asleep in my worry once._

_All that it brought me was fear._

_The dream was of me at the gallows, getting ready for the execution that I would get for the murders I committed which, I only do if there needed. So, like I was saying, I was standing there, awaiting my hanging, when I looked to the side of me, and saw three bodies blowing in the wind._

_The stage hand, the tenor, and the boy. They weren't dead. They were simply watching me, or rather behind me, as I saw my former torturer from my side show days appear behind me with his whip. I felt as he lashed out several times, each blow more painful than the last. He just kept going, till he decided to pull the leaver, and hang me, the others just watching and now laughing at my slow, and painful death. I heard the boy the loudest._

"_Surly you know you deserve this? The price of my life with yours! But let it be known, that this is only the beginning! You have caused more deaths than ours! And you will pay the debt of another's life with your own, Devil's Child!" I heard him proclaim with malice, as I was wiped again, to the joy of the others._

_I watched as everything went black, then I woke up._

_I haven't slept since then._

_But I hope for Christine's sake that she'll wake up. Dreams can be scary._

_But nightmares can be that and painful._

_Please, God, watch over her. My sins have nothing to do with her. Please forgive me!_

_O. G._

**Author's Note: It's quick but, important. This shows how the two are haunted by Raoul's death and, it won't be long till that comes into play….Somehow!**


End file.
